


little comforts

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Menstruation, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Stiles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Peter helps Stiles with period cramps.





	little comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Please lemme know if I messed up pronouns somewhere.

Stiles looks absolutely precious like this: freshly showered, dampness still stubbornly clinging to their curls, their oversized Tigger tee just barely covering their ass and the black and pink polka dot boxerbriefs they're wearing. 

 

The most adorable is the grumpy expression still stubbornly clinging to their face as they move past him and Peter just can't leave them be.

 

He intercepts Stiles just before they slip out of range, catching their fingers in his. 

Stiles stops, arches a brow at him in question, but doesn't protest when Peter pulls them closer and into his lap.

 

They settle sideways on his thighs, legs pulled up even as they slump into Peter, letting him take all of their weight.

 

Peter pulls them close, holding Stiles in a gentle, but secure embrace, and worms one of his hands beneath Stiles’ shirt, rubbing circles over their lower stomach as he starts draining their pain away.

 

Stiles makes a soft little noise at that, close to a whimper, and tucks their face in the crook of  Peter's neck.

 

“Oh darling, why didn't you tell me it's this bad?” Peter tuts, pressing his warm hand against Stiles’ skin, continuing to leech the pain.

 

“I hoped the shower would help,” Stiles answers, not bothering to lift their head from Peter's shoulder, “It hasn't even been bad, it’s just that I’ve had cramps since I woke up this morning and they wouldn't go away. And a little discomfort isn't worth taking painkillers.”

 

“This is more than  _ a little,  _ baby, and even so, you know I’d take away any amount of pain or discomfort as long as you let me.” Peter says, “No matter if it’s a papercut, a twisted ankle or period cramps. All you have to do is ask.”

 

He feels Stiles press a soft kiss against the side of his throat at that.

 

“I know, Creeperwolf. I will.”

 

They stay like that for a few minutes longer, even though there's no more pain for Peter to take. He keeps his hand pressed against Stiles’ skin, offering up his body heat.

 

Finally, Stiles stirrs, if only to yawn.

 

They rub at their eye sleepily, then press a few chaste kisses to Peter's jaw.

 

“How about you help me find some shorts and then we move this snugglefest to the bed?” they ask, looking even more adorable than before.

 

Peter could just eat them up.

 

“With pleasure,” he says instead and lifts them up, relishing in the startled little giggle Stiles muffles against his neck. 

  
  



End file.
